


Our Internet Bond

by angelicmuse



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Flustered Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicmuse/pseuds/angelicmuse
Summary: A big fan of Dream, that's what you called yourself. What if the Dream you loved so dearly was right in your grasp the whole time?
Relationships: Dream x Custom Character
Kudos: 10





	Our Internet Bond

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored so I decided to write this, as far as my knowledge goes, I'm pretty sure Dream is okay with fanfictions, correct me if I'm wrong. This can be interpereted as you or just a character. Also it's not really flustered Dream, I'm new and didn't know what to put.

It was always that feeling, the one where you felt like your head was going to explode because of the overwhelming thoughts. That's how I felt when I watched Dream's videos. I closed my laptop shut and lay on my bed staring up at the ceiling, it was midday, and I was bored, like really bored. After a few minutes, I turned on my phone and pressed a tiny icon, Instagram. I glanced to the top right corner, 0 dms back, as always. After scrolling through my feed for a little bit I decided I was taking a walk. I needed to clear my head. I grabbed my house keys, and walked out the front door. My apartment was fairly nice, considering I had moved out at 18. There wasn't a problem with my house, I just liked independence, and I didn't regret my choice. I take the elevator, because who has times for the stairs anyways. The doors start closing, when I see someone heading over here, my first thought was to press the open doors button, so I did just that. I looked closer, and saw a hot guy with dirty blonde hair framing his face. I smile, then stop as soon as I did, I didn't even know this guy, why was I smiling? I say hello awkwardly as he brushes past me. He barely looks up from his phone, with a quiet hi he resumed back to whatever was on his phone. Why was I so stupid to believe this was how I could ask someone- what am I thinking, I just met him. I ask for what floor he was going to and he replied ground floor, interesting. I press the button and step back as the elevator starts moving. "Ground floor," the rectangular screen flashed. The blonde guy starts walking towards the door, now or never, and I decided it was going to be now, maybe the adrenaline was getting to me, I didn't care.


End file.
